


My One and Only

by LoviNek



Series: Short hobbit stories [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, servant and king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t simply to marry servant, when you were noble blood. And when you were a king, it was so much harder, anyone thought it is possible. But Thorin was stubborn. And he was in love. Madly in love. He found his One. And he wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello^^ As I said earlier, english is not my native language. Be kind to me and enjoy, if you want to read it^^

It wasn’t simply to marry servant, when you were noble blood. And when you were a king, it was so much harder, anyone thought it is possible. But Thorin was stubborn. And he was in love. Madly in love. He found his One. And he wanted him.  
Bilbo, little hobbit from the Shire, was helping in the royal kitchen. And when Thorin ate his apple cake, he immediately wanted to meet him. But he saw him few weeks later, in Library, where hobbit forgot himself in books. Word after word, Thorin knew everything about him. For few weeks they only meet in Library. Bilbo didn’t know he was a King. And when Thorin told him a truth, Bilbo just ran away. Thorin thought he lost his friend, but few days later, he received letter from Bilbo and couldn’t stop smiling, even when all his advisors were looking at him with wide eyes.  
He met with Bilbo for many long months, met his family, introduced him to his family and now he gathered his courage to ask hobbit to marry him. And when he saw Bilbo, saw his wide smile and lovely eyes, he just blurted his question out.  
-Willyoumarryme?  
Bilbo just looked at him and smiled. He nodded and kissed him. Not a word was said for a long time. They only sat beside each other and enjoyed their presence.  
Ceremony was a blur for him. He only remembered Bilbo’s smiling face. He didn’t even know, if he said good words to him, if he promised what he wanted to promise. When they were alone at last, he took Bilbo’s face in his hands and smiled at him.  
“You are mine, little one. My One and Only. I will love you, until my last breath.”  
He kissed Bilbo, before he answered, happy after so many years he found his love. He had his little hobbit. And he wanted to never leave him.


End file.
